Park Chanyeol
by MyDobi61
Summary: Park Chanyeol, Nama seseorang yang sangat ia benci. / Park Chanyeol, Nama seseorang yang akan selalu ia ingat dan hidup didalam hati kecilnya. Selamanya. / KrisYeol / KrisXChanyeol, BL, Mpreg, others


**-PARK CHANYEOL-**

 **Kris Wu/Park Chanyeol/Others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Bagi seorang Kris Wu nama itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Sama seperti sang pemiliknya yang telah lancang hadir dalam kehidupan Kris yang bahagia. Park Chanyeol telah mengacaukan hidupnya yang sempurna dan menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kenangan yang tak berharga.

Saat itu ia masih berusia tiga belas tahun dan baru saja memasuki sekolah menengah awal. Di usianya yang masih muda itu, ia telah menjadi seorang remaja terkaya seantero Asia berkat lancarnya perekomian kerajaan bisnis milik keluarganya, Wu Corp. Segala keinginan dan kebutuhannya terpenuhi tanpa harus susah-susah mencari. Dia disegani dan dipuja oleh banyak kalangan. Bahkan tak segan-segan, para orangtua yang memiliki seorang anak gadis mereka tawarkan kepada Kris layaknya barang murah. Namun jelas Kris menolak, saat itu ia masih cukup polos untuk memikirkan tentang kekasih dan pasangan.

Namun kesempurnaan itu kandas ketika mobil yang mengangkut kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil sedan hitam mengkilap itu hancur karena menabrak sebuah pembatas jalan dan meluncur kearah jurang yang berada di samping kanan kiri jalan. Tuan Wu, yang tak lain adalah ayah Kris meninggal ditempat. Sedangkan Ibunya kritis dan mengalami patah tulang dibeberapa bagian. Kecelakaan itu terjadi ketika mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu sanak saudara. Karena cukup lelah, Tuan Wu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedikit tinggi agar ia bisa cepat sampai dikediamannya. Namun naas ditengah perjalanan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari ke tengah jalan raya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Tuan Wu membanting stir agar tak menabrak bocah lelaki itu. Anak lelaki itu memang selamat walaupun ia sempat terserempet badan mobil dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit, anak lelaki yang bernama…

Park Chanyeol.

Kecelakaan itu membuat keadaan ekonomi Wu Corp. bermasalah. Beberapa saham turun drastis dan beberapa produk yang akan dilaunching gagal. Maka sebagai penerus sah perusahaan itu, mau tak mau Kris harus merelakan indahnya masa sekolah dan harus memimpin perusahaan. Ia memang masih bersekolah, hanya saja tak ada waktu untuknya bermain barang sebentar. Dan semua itu karena Park Chanyeol.

Berbicara tentang lelaki itu. Dia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang hidup di sebuah panti asuhan sejak ia masih menjadi bayi merah. Ia dibuang disana dan tak pernah mengenali bagaimana wujud kedua orangtuanya. Disana ia disiksa oleh para penjaga panti. Tak hanya dia, beberapa temannya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dipukuli, tak diberi makan, tak diberi tempat yang layak, bahkan disekap digudang, itulah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol dengan nekad kabur dari panti yang tak ubahnya seperti neraka. Walaupun Kris dengan jelas mendengar bagaimana menyedihkannya hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, namun kebencian kepada lelaki bermata bulat itu telah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya karena telah membuat hidup bahagianya rusak.

Sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi, Park Chanyeol tinggal bersama Kris sebagai seorang budak di mansion megah milik keluarga Wu. Tugasnya adalah melayani segala keinginan dan kebutuhan Kris serta ibunya. Dimata Kris, apapun yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu selalu saja salah. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, maka hukuman berat akan menanti Chanyeol. Lelaki itu akan dipukul, dicambuk bahkan disekap diruang bawah tanah selama beberapa hari tanpa diberi makan maupun minum. Bukan hanya Kris, Nyonya Wu bahkan para pembantu beserta pekerja dirumah itu turut serta menyiksa Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa saja kabur dan melapor kepada aparat polisi kalau ia disiksa dan dianiaya oleh para penghuni rumah itu, namun rasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan Ayah Kris meninggal dan ibu Kris mengalami kecacatan seumur hidup menghantuinya. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga merasa ia telah merenggut kebahagiaan Kris sebagai seorang remaja. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati menerima segala siksaan dan makian dari seorang Kris Wu dan keluarganya.

Keadaan itu terus berlanjut hingga usia Kris menginjak delapan belas tahun dan Chanyeol enam belas. Kris dan para penghuni mansion yang masih dengan tanpa perasaan menyiksa Chanyeol bahkan lebih kejam daripada saat dulu dan Chanyeol yang masih dengan rela menerima segala siksaan yang dilayangkan kepadanya. Bukannya dia bodoh atau tidak bisa kabur, hanya saja bocah polos itu selalu saja merasa bersalah atas sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi karena ulahnya dimasa lalu. Dia merasa begitu bersalah telah membuat Kris, Ibunya dan beberapa orang lain menderita, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Bedanya, kini perasaan bersalah Chanyeol berubah menjadi kasih sayang yang khusus dipersembahkan kepada Kris. Setiap pagi ketika Kris berangkat kesekolah, ia akan berandai-andai kalau dialah yang akan memasangkan dasi ke leher Kris suatu saat nanti. Terkadang jika otaknya sudah berfikir terlalu jauh, ia akan menghayal tentang Kris, dirinya dan beberapa anak mereka kelak. Chanyeol tak perlu takut untuk telat berangkat sekolah, karena nyatanya lelaki itu putus sekolah sejak ia tinggal bersama Kris. Namun tak apa-apa. Dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini dan dia juga yang harus menanggungnya.

Setiap khayalan maupun segala kejadian yang dialaminya tiap hari akan ia tulis disebuah buku catatan tua yang dulu ia temukan di gudang panti asuhan sebelum kabur. Sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di mansion ini hingga sekarang, Chanyeol tak akan pernah absen menuliskan segala kisah hidupnya baik buruk maupun indah, kecuali jika dia tengah disekap. Dan karena kebiasaannya, ia jadi sering telat bangun di pagi hari dan akan mendapatkan tamparan gratis di pipi tirusnya dari Nyonya Wu. Wanita itu walaupun sudah tak muda lagi dan ia harus duduk dikursi roda karena kedua kakinya yang lumpuh, namun tak menghalanginya untuk melayangkan segala siksaan menyakitkan kearah tubuh kurus dan penuh luka milik Chanyeol. Dan sekali lagi, Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati akan menerima segala siksaan yang datang kepadanya.

Terkadang Chanyeol menangis karena siksaan yang diberikan kepadanya cukup banyak dan menyakitkan. Ia juga kadang berfikir, apakah mereka tak punya hati dan perasaan karena selalu saja menyiksanya tiap hari tak peduli Chanyeol benar ataupun salah. Dilain waktu dia akan berharap dan berdo'a, suatu saat nanti siksaan yang datang kepadanya akan hilang dan berganti dengan kasih sayang tiada tara dari para penghuni mansion, terutama Kris. Tapi sebagian hatinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengharapkan yang tak mungkin, dia sudah cukup banyak membuat orang lain terutama Kris dan ibunya menderita, apakah dia pantas untuk bahagia? Dan pada akhirnya ia akan tertidur dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah karena terlalu pusing memikirkan jalan hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

Sedangkan Kris, bukannya ia tak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar Chanyeol menangis dan berteriak kesakitan karena siksaan yang datang bertubi-tubi kepadanya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Namun, perasaan benci dan marah mengalahkan seluruhnya. Ego yang tinggi dan kenangan pahit yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol juga menyebabkan Kris yang dulu baik hati dan hangat berubah menjadi Kris yang kejam, dingin dan tak berhati. Jika ia sedang dipusingkan oleh beberapa urusan kantor, maka ia tak akan segan-segan untuk memanggil Chanyeol dan menyiksanya hingga hatinya tenang. Terkadang ia juga merasa kasihan saat melihat Chanyeol melamun di pekarangan belakang mansion dengan tubuh kurusnya atau ketika Chanyeol mengobati luka-luka ditubuhnya setelah disiksa habis-habisan olehnya dan ibunya, namun rasa kasihan itu langsung ia tepis jauh-jauh saat mengingat bahwa Chanyeol lah yang menyebabkan hidup sempurnanya hancur berantakan.

Dan kemudian pada suatu malam, Kris pulang dengan keadaan mabuk berat setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol alkohol karena stress yang dialaminya cukup parah. Dia memanggil Chanyeol keras-keras dari dalam kamarnya dan tak butuh waktu lama lelaki kurus itu berada dihadapannya. Dengan segenap perasaan benci dan amarah yang tiba-tiba menyelubungi hatinya ketika melihat pemuda itu, tangan besarnya melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras tepat dihati Chanyeol, dan kemudian disusul dengan beberapa pukulan lain ditempat yang sama. Teriakan dan tangisan Chanyeol terdengar begitu memilukan dan membuat orang lain iba, namun tidak untuk Kris. Bahkan hingga Chanyeol memuntahkan darah segar yang begitu banyak dari mulutnya, tak membuat Kris berbelas kasihan barang sedikitpun.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kris malam itu, dengan tanpa hati dia merobek dan membuang pakaian lusuh yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol. Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasa sakit hati kepada Kris. Malam itu, dengan keras dan kasar Kris melecehkannya. Dan walaupun Chanyeol berteriak dan meminta, Kris tak mengindahkannya. Ia tetap menyetubuhi Chanyeol dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Bahkan hingga Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri, Kris tetap melakukannya seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah barang tak berharga yang pantas dilecehkan seperti itu.

Dan kejadian itu tetap berlanjut hingga beberapa kali. Kris yang memaksa Chanyeol melayaninya dimalam hari, dan dipagi harinya ia akan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tak pernah melakukan perbuatan itu kepada Chanyeol. Siksaan tetap dia berikan kepada Chanyeol. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol akan mencoba menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati dan berlapang dada walaupun tubuh dan hatinya sakit. Ia akan tetap diam dan bertahan walaupun fisik dan mentalnya terganggu. Dan Chanyeol akan tetap berdo'a dan berharap, suatu saat nanti Kris dan orang-orang yang menyiksanya akan berbalik menyayanginya.

Park Chanyeol

Bagi orang lain, nama itu mungkin tak berarti. Tapi bagi Kris, nama itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang hadir dihidupnya. Kesalahan yang membuat hidup bahagianya hancur dan masa mudanya hilang. Nama yang membuatnya menjadi seorang monster tak berperasaan. Membuatnya yang semula adalah seorang Kris yang hangat, baik hati dan menyenangkan menjadi seorang Kris yang dingin, arogan dan tak memiliki hati.

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang membuatnya kehilangan segala indahnya masa remaja

Park Chanyeol

Nama yang ingin sekali ia musnahkan dari dunia ini.

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang dengan lancang mencintainya.

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang ingin dia siksa hingga menangis darah dihadapannya.

Dan…

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang sangat ia benci.

Namun…

Itu dulu. Ya. Dulu.

Sekarang bagi Kris, Park Chanyeol adalah nama yang membuatnya mengerti arti cinta dan kehidupan.

Park Chanyeol

Nama dari seseorang yang memberikannya cahaya hidup

Park Chanyeol

Nama yang akan selalu melekat dihatinya sebagai bunga indah yang pernah hadir dihidupnya

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi dan cintai

"Daddy…"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang gadis mungil yang tadi memanggilnya. Senyuman berkharisma miliknya muncul ketika ia melihat gadis cilik itu berlari kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar yang sangat ia kenal. Ia sedikit berjongkok untuk menangkap gadis itu dan membawanya dalam gendongan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Sophia?"

Gadis kecil bernama Sophia itu terkikik geli, lalu kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan merajuk.

"Daddy menyebalkan. Kenapa Daddy tidak bilang ingin pergi ke tempat Mommy? Sophia kan juga ingin ikutt~~"

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar rengekkan manis dari gadis kecilnya. Ia mencium pipi Sophia lembut dan mendekapnya.

"Kau kan sedang tidur saat itu jadi Daddy pergi sendiri saja"

Jelas Kris, namun Sophia masih menatapnya sebal.

"Daddy janji lain kali akan mengajak Sophia ke Mommy lagi, bagaimana?"

Sophia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris, ia menyodorkan kelingking mungilnya kedepan Kris yang langsung di kaitkan oleh kelingking panjang Kris.

"Janji?"

"Daddy janji… nah sekarang kita pulang dulu. Okay?"

Kris mengusak lembut rambut panjang Sophia saat anak itu mengangguk.

"Mommy… Sophia dan Daddy pulang dulu, ne? Sophia sangat menyayangi Mommy. Annyeong Mommy… "

"Kajja pulang"

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Kris mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah sebuah gundukan tanah yang diujungnya terdapat nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang yang telah menghadirkan Sophia dalam hidupnya,

Park Chanyeol

'Anak kita sudah besar Chan… dan ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya yang ke tujuh, bersamaan pula dengan peringatan kematianmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu menderita di kehidupanmu dulu. Semoga kau selalu bahagia dan damai ditempatmu yang sekarang. Dan juga jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga Sophia dengan baik, jadi beristirahatlah dengan tenang disana. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah…'

Hembusan angin meniup lembut helaian pirang rambut Kris. Ia masih menatap makam terawat dihadapannya. Park Chanyeol… lelaki itu telah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu setelah berjuang mempertahankan dan melahirkan gadis mungil yang berada di dekapannya sekarang. Walaupun Sophia harus terlahir secara premature, namun dia sehat dan selamat. Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia harus menghentikan kehidupannya yang malang selang dua jam setelah kelahiran Sophia. Luka dalam di organ hatinya yang parah dan beberapa bagian lainnya serta pendarahan hebat akibat melahirkan Sophia menyebabkan dia harus rela pergi dengan damai dari dunia ini

Dan pada akhirnya, Kris harus merawat bayi mungil itu seorang diri hingga sekarang. Ia telah menjadi seorang ayah diusianya yang masih menginjak angka ke delapan belas. Sedangkan Chanyeol ia harus menanggung beban kehamilan diusianya yang masih enam belas tahun dan meninggal diusia yang sama. Namun sekarang, lelaki manis itu sudah pergi dan tak akan merasakan penderitaan dan kekejaman dunia lagi.

'Aku pergi sayang, sampai jumpa…'

' _Aku juga mencintaimu dan sampai jumpa… Kris Hyung…'_

Dan dengan itu, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi makam Chanyeol dengan masih menggendong Sophia, buah hatinya bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol meninggalkannya dengan membawa hati dan cinta Kris, sehingga sampai sekarang ia sulit melupakan lelaki malang itu. Dan kemanapun Kris pergi dan dimanapun dia berada, Kris akan selalu membawa buku harian milik Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menangis ketika membacanya, walaupun berulang-ulang. Buku harian yang menceritakan bagaimana lika-liku hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan Kris akan selalu membacanya ketika rasa rindu kepada lelaki itu sudah tak tertahankan dan membuncah.

Untuk terakhir kalinya ia menatap makam Chanyeol dengan hati yang bergejolak dan kemudian benar-benar pergi dari sana. Membawa pergi kesedihan dan kehilangan saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya tepat dihari kelahiran Sophia tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan menyesal yang pasti tidak akan pernah ada ujungnya. Dan mencoba untuk memendam rasa rindu yang membuncah dihatinya untuk lelaki yang selalu ia siksa namun tetap bertahan dan mencintainya.

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang selalu mendapatkan siksaan dan kesedihan di sepanjang hidupnya.

Park Chanyeol

Yang walaupun selalu Kris siksa namun tetap mencintainya dengan tulus.

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan berupa seorang putri cantik yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi.

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Dan akan selalu mengisi hatinya hingga ia tak berada di dunia ini lagi

Park Chanyeol

Nama seseorang yang akan selalu ia ingat dan hidup didalam hati kecilnya. Selamanya.

-FINE-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello~ I'm MyDobi, a new author in ffn and this is my first story ^^

Sorry kalo ceritanya tidak menarik, amburadul, acak"an dan aneh, maklum karya pertama :'

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, but no bash.

By the way, salam kenal~ thank you


End file.
